——CHIMλ LIFE: The One Free MλN——
The One Free Man is a story created by Thefirstdecade, it details the story of Scorden Freeman and other characters, in the events after the Great Illumination. The story follows the events of Half-Life 2 with chima elements within it. As such, this story is semi-canon (which means it happens after a canon event and continues off to where i form it from.) so if you sit back and enjoy, then good for you. Prologue ...-SUBJECT-... ...FREEMAN... ...-STATUS-... ...CURRENTLY IN STASIS... ...-INCOMING MESSAGE-... ...-LOCALE UNKNOWN-... ...-ID UNKNOWN-... “WOULD YOU WANT TO RELEASE THIS SCORPION OUT OF STASIS?” >>YES. NO. ...-CONFIRM: RELEASE FREEMAN FROM STASIS?-... >>YES. NO. ...-CONFIRMED: RELEASING FREEMAN FROM STASIS-... ... ... ... ... ...-FREEMAN OUT OF STASIS-... ...-SETTING SCENES: ‘d1_trainstation_01’ - ‘d1_trainstation_06’.-... ... ... ... ... ...-SCENE SETTING COMPLETED; STARTING UP ‘story_prologue.exe’-... Some people who barely know of me don’t know much about my little... “freind” here that i just released. He’s famous in the fields of science and so, and a prominent member in the Science Facility underneath the Scorpion caverns known as “Aperture Mesa”... its an esteemed research facility for ourland militarys and sciences, featuring biotechnology and biochemistry from the Spiders, theoretical and chemical/toxin physics and technology from the Scorpions, and aerodynamics, aeronautics, and portal technologies from the Bats. The research facility is more advanced than the inlanders technology centres and companys, even though we evolved months ago, but even as Lysandre Labs taunted us, going so far as saying that their technology is “more advanced that the swiss-cheese-brained outlanders” on the Chima Public Broadcast System, CPBS for short. But for once, i will release my biography on Dr. Scordon Freeman from what i saw on his adventure out of the outlands, inlands and back to the outlands, as i will tell you roleplayers a story, from Freeman’s eyes, a scorpion that was an scientist here, now turned “Anticitizen One” by the mysterious paramilitary known to the outlands as the “Black Overwatch”, a conglomeration of bats, scorpions and spiders all aimed in the same cause; assimilate all inlanders, take all chi, rule with a iron fist. otherwise known to us inlanders and “Forgotten” rebels as the “Brickbine”. But anyways, enough with exposition and onto the story with the first chapter: “Point Insertion”. Oh, and about me? I am Scrin, a former government agent for the scorpions to keep track on rebels, until... well... Freeman happened... therefore, i now take on the alias as the mysterious “Chi-man”... ...-LOADING CHAPT. 1; POINT_INSERTION-... ... ... ... ... ...-LOADING COMPLETE; INITIATING ‘TOFM_Chap1_pointinsertion.exe’-... Chapter 1 ...-‘d1_trainstation_01’-... Thefirstdecade Presents... A legend of Chima: ——CHIMλ LIFE'2': The One Free MλN—— And Freeman’s journey begins, how? By me, Scrin, of course. You helped me send Freeman back awake from his slumber, and i thank you for choosing wisely, dear Role-Player... anyways, heres our story... The One Free Man. Darkness, uncertainty, eerie feeling came across him, he was just waking up from stasis... until, a very cold voice, odd sounding and mysterious voice beckons to him... and soon, introductions are made quickly and vaguely. “Rise and shine, Mr. Freeman. Rise and shine...” The eerie voice said, before its seemingly disembodied voice came embodied in a well-suited Stomper Scorpion, holding a breifcase that had skinny looks and piercing green eyes. “Not that I wish to imply you have been sleeping on the job. No one is more deserving of a rest. And all the effort in Chima would have gone to waste until...” the scorpion puased, there were odd hallucinations that were shown in his body, the background images being shown in the area the scorpion stood at, Freeman seeing odd things in the stomper scorpion’s body, seemingly foreshadowing what was to come of his soon-be adventure... and the scorpion continue speaking vaguely to Freeman. “...well, let's just say your hour has come again. The right stinger in the wrong place can make all the diff-er-ence in Chima. So, wake up, Mr. Freeman. Wake up and smell Cavora’s ashes...” The scorpion said, before the background seemingly faded into an seemingly empty passenger train interior, some streaks of white lines flying by them, and the Stomper slowly slid away from Freeman, before a bright white flash of special effects outlined vertices and lines in the train before it faded away into color and reality, and the Mysterious Stomper scorpion disappeared from sight, and Freeman regained his consciousness and shook his head and breathed heavily. A train horn rang out, and Scordon looked around. He was dressed up in this odd denim-fabric looking blue suit that had a ID tag on the upper back of his shirt, inside the train was two men, a Bat and a Scorpion, they were both holding luggage, one was standing up, the other sitting down and looking very worried and sad. Freeman walked up to the bat that was standing up and he looked at him in a confused look. “I didn’t see you get on...” the bat said questionable. And turned his head to face the door, the train was coming to a slow and Freeman walked over to the scorpion whom was sitting down, the Scorpion only looked up at Scordon with the same worried look and looked down back at his feet, his arms and body hunched over his luggage, but mumbled out, “No matter how many times I get relocated I never get used to it...” The train squealed to a stop and the bat sighed, looking out the window of the doors of the train, the station looked bleak and old. Rugged and dilapidated. The walls around the platforms had posters that advertised how “enlightening”, “fulfilling” and “trustworthy” the Black Overwatch was. The posters advertised also joining them for better quality of life as well. “Well, end of the line...” the bat said, the traindoors opened and the two passengers, along with Freeman. They all walked off the train onto a platform, where a strange chi-powered machine floated by them. It turned to them, made camera clicking noises before a flash of light came from it, taking a last final picture of them and floated away. Then, once they reached to a central platform, the trains up against their buffers, a holographic projection monitor lit up, and showed the face and upper body of Scortica, his face had nice snow white hair around his mandibles, mouth and encumfrenced his head, he wore a nice brown suit with a grey tie and looked very official and experienced with government, compared to his royal younger brother, Scorm. Then he gave a wam smile and spoken. “Welcome, welcome to cave 17, you have chosen or been chosen to relocate to one of our finest remaining urban centers. I thought so much of cave 17 that I elected to establish my administration here, in the scorpion cavern castle, so thoughtfully provided by our benefactors. I have been proud to call cave 17 my home. So whether you are here to stay, or passing through on your way to parts unknown, welcome to cave 17, it is safer here...” Scortica said, bowing and then the monitor turned off and Freeman noticed the other two walked away in a different direction. Scordon then walked the other way, seeing a Black Overwatch Civil Protection unit, whom was a spider, arguing with another crawler citizen, dressed in the same identical attire as Freeman was dressed in. They were quarreling about a cart of luggage. “First warning move away.” The Civil Protection officer said “Its all I have left!” Stutters the crawler citizen. Then the Civil Protection officer shoved the citizen into the luggage, knocking down some containers off the cart, and the citizen yelped. “Move it, citizen!” The CP said sternly, and the Citizen groaned. “Alright, alright I am moving, jeez!” The citizen said, hastily walking away to bars that rotated round. Freeman shrugged and walked calmly but suspiciously, looking around the authoritarian surroundings. The checkpoint he passed led into this run down cafeteria, where he could see other crawlers sitting down, some of them with their heads in their hands in sorrow and worry. Freeman looked around and met a bat woman. The woman looked up and spoke to him about something. “Were you the only ones on that train? Overwatch stopped our train in the woods and took my husband for questioning. They said he would be on the next train, I am not sure when that was. They are being nice and letting me wait though...” she said with worry, her wings twitching in the cold air conditioned cafeteria. Freeman shrugged again and walked through the cafeteria, before being stopped by another crawler citizen, he looked crazy but sane at the same time. “Dont drink the Chi-water, they..., they put something in it to make you forget, I dont even remember how I got here!” The citizen rambled quickly and incoherently. Freeman took a mental note on this and walked away from him, passing by two other crawlers conversating on something relating to Scortica, as his face came back up on a different hologram monitor past a little gate barrier that turned in 90 degree turns in an “S” shape. “Dr. Breen again? I was hoping I had seen the last of him in cave 14!” He said with fervent disapproval. His fellow inquired on that. “I wouldnt say that to loud, this is his base of operations!” He said, looking surprised. Freeman continued to walk through this station, only to be halted by yet another spat between another citizen and another Civil Protection, this officer being a scorpion. This happened near another checkpoint that lead to a different looking train. “You, Citizen come with me!” The scorpion CP officer said, the citizen looking surprised for his confrontation, the CP in the gate and near a door leading to anhallway. “Wai-Wait a minute where are you?!” The civilian shouted worriedly before being stung by the CP. “GET IN HERE!!” The CP hissed out angrily and began walking towards the citizen. “Go on!” Shouted the CP again and grabbed the citizen by his neck. “Wh-what M-me?!” The citizen shouted, scared. “I SAID MOVE!!!” The scorpion CP hissed, dragging the citizen into the hallway, and Freeman looked dissatisfied with such authority. Then Freeman stepped into the checkpoint, looking uneasy. Then, much to an coincidental surprise, alarms sounded and the gates between him shut and CP’s walked over to the gates to see Scordon in such a pickle. Then the door in the checkpoint opened that led to the same hallway that the previous life was dragged into. And another CP, this time being a bat, walked up to the door-frame and gestured to Freeman. “Dont move, hold it! You, Citizen. Come with me!” His voice was distorted and fractured in his voice changer built in to the CP’s mask. Then Freeman follows the CP into the hall. There, they passed by some doors that led into interrogation rooms. There he saw how dystopian this cave city could get as he looked into one of them. “This must be a mistake, I got a standard relocation coupon just like everyone else!” The citizen in the interrogation chair griped, but before the CP could do anything, he shut the eye-slot on the door, and Freeman grunted and kept following the bat CP to another room. There the bat CP opened the door to seemingly an interrogation room with a large console computer with multiple blue screens that made a nice lighting affect in the small cramped up room. Another CP was inside the same room and held up his hand in a “Halt” gesture. “Get in! Need any help with this one?” The CP asked to his flying mammalian comrade. “No I am good, thanks anyway...” the bat CP replied, and the other CP officer left the room before stopping and looking back at them and then continued walking. Then the bat CP shoved Freeman inside the room and then stood over his console and entered something into the computer. The bat CP then turned around to face Scordon and the Scorpion slowly walked up to him to inspect to the back before being shoved away by the Bat CP. “Back up! Im gonna need some privacy for this...” the CP mumbled before getting back on the console and entered codes to retract the two cameras inside the room and they did. Then he turned around to Freeman and chuckled. “Now...” the bat CP said before he surprised Freeman as the bat took off his mask, and showed a familiar creme-white furred face with a pink nose and brownish-gold eyes. He smiled and his face was all too familiar to Scordon. “About that chi-infused beer I owed ya. Its me Scordon, Barney from Aperture Mesa. Sorry for the scare I had to put on a show for the cameras. I have been working undercover with civil protection, I cant take too long or they will get suspicious, I am way behind on my beating quota!” The old friend said, cracking his knuckles, grinning in a very relived expression on his mug, Freeman wiping his brow in relief too. Then, an transmission began to be relayed on the console’s main screen, it showed the background of an unknown location, but looked very urban and lab-esqe. Then, another Scorpion showed up in the console’s screen, the crawler wearing an dirty lab coat and had a receding hairline. He’d then clear his throat and look at Barney in annoyance. His nametag read “Dr. Skilener”. “Yes barney what is it? I am in the middle of a critical test!” The scorpion shouted, Barney grinning as he stood in-front of Freeman. “Sorry doc, but look whos here!” The bat said with a grin, before walking out of Freeman’s way, and Scordon walked up to see his former teacher and the Skilener gasped. “Great Scott! Scordon Freeman! I expected more warning!” The doc said in surprise, adjusting his glasses in reaction and Barney added in on it. “Yeah you and me both doc. He was about to board the express train to the Black Fang Mountain mine, Fang Prospekt!” Barney said. “Well, Barney what do you intend to do?” The Skilener said in pondering, Scordon Freeman looking at Barney then back on the scorpion on the screen. “Im thinking, Im thinking!” Barney said hastily. “Spalyx is around here somewhere, she would have an idea of how to get him here!” Dr. Skilener said, scratching his chin. “Well, as long as he stays away from checkpoints we should be okay. Listen I gotta go doc, we are taking enough chances as it is!” Barney said adamantly. Doc Skilener nodding In agreement. “Very well. And eh Gordon? Its good to see you...” Skilener said, his face giving and proud expression, and then the monitor turned off. Then Barney sighed and turned to Freeman. Looking a bit surprised and embarrassed. But his face turned serious and straight. “Okay Scordon your going to have to make your way to Dr.Skilener’s lab!” He said, but then a loud banging was hitting the door they came in from and Barney gasped and quickly ran over to a back door. “Oh man! That is what I was afraid of! Get in here Scordon! Before you blow my cover!” He shouted, hastily opening the back door. Freeman nodded yes and quickly ran out of the door and was in a dark backroom with a ladder, wooden crates, scaffolding and pallets. “Pile up some stuff to get to that window and keep going till your in the outdoor plaza! I will meet up with you later, Scordon!” Barney shouted before closing the door shut and Freeman nodded and quickly clambered up the ladder and seen a high window above him. He tried to jump up to it but his jumps were a bit impudent. So then he resorted to stacking a few crates on top of eachother. It worked and he quickly jumped in and out of the window, falling a yard or so down before his fall was broken by another wooden box. He’d enter a door that was in this odd outdoor alley room, he scurried to a door and opened it. ...-‘d1_trainstation_02’-... Then Freeman quickly opened the door and entered into another basement-looking room. He scurried up the stairs and enters into another station-looking hallway with a gate that led to another terminal handing out food packages to crawler citizens that looked like sacks of soil. But before he could enter, he was stopped by another spider CP officer and a can was standing on top of a trashcan. The CP chuckled and knocked down the can and it rolled up to Scordon. Then the spider CP ordered Freeman the following: “Pick up that can.” Then Freeman picked up the can as told and looked at it then the CP. He’d impulsively throw it at the CP officer and in an angered response, the spider CP quickly hissed in anger and pulled out his Webroax and quickly charged at the offending scorpion. Scordon grinned and outsmarted the spider by making his back-walking trajectory shallow then deep to out-run the pursuing Spider until he crossed past the gate and the CP Spider growled, absolutely annoyed that he was tricked by a civilian! There, Freeman walked into the terminal and sees another holographic screen and it once again flashed on Scortica’s face and he once began another of his speeches. Scordon ignores this and keeps hastily walking to seemingly the entrance to the train-station. Then, Scordon comes to a large plaza, with gates branching to different areas of the underground cave city, the city looked very eastern European, giving it alot of different architectural vibes to it, the cave backdrop being dimly lit due to the vast city lights trying to light the psudo-night. Then, freeman looks around in curiosity, seeing citizens, flying robots, patrolling Civil Protection and a tower in the middle of the plaza that was fenced off, and it showed another “Scortica-cast” of sorts, there was also another citizen sitting on a bench, looking very sad. Freeman continues past the plaza outside, to the alleyways beyond the plaza. He climbs up a ladder and runs over an fire-escape and runs into another alley. He notices in the background a large arachnid machine, the Black Overwatch Spider Strider, pass by a barrier along with another floating robot accompanying it. There in front of him were two crawlers in custody from the metro-police, seemingly being arrested for harboring smuggled chi. He’s curiously walk towards the event but is then halted by another scorpion CP officer. He walked closer to the event only to be pursued by the same CP and whacked him with his Sting Hammer, which threw Scordon back a ways. Freeman hissed and quickly ran away from them. Running with his life, Freeman scrambled over many urban obstacles and blockades, he makes his way down the street to a area with 2 buildings, one of the entrances is guarded by civil patrolman. A large apartment complex. What lays before the building; a dilapidated playground, where ominously and creepily Freeman could hear the laughter, screams and frolicking of children in the distance like ghosts whom haven’t rested their souls in the rusted metalworks of the playground equipment. He’d shudder in response to this. Then Freeman saw two crawlers, a Spider and Bat, converse over a CP occupation in their neighboring apartment. “This is how it always starts; first one building, then the entire block!” The bat grumpily said, his wings twitching in concern. The spider responded back to the Bat. “They have no reason to come to our place...” The spider said, inquiring on a brighter side of things. “Dont worry, they will find one.” The bat replied, his arms crossed. His line being a bit vague when he mentioned, “they will find one”. Freeman shrugged yet again and quickly entered in an unguarded entrance to the apartment complex. ...-‘d1_trainstation_03’-... (WIP) Category:Stories Category:All Articles Category:Forgotten Category:Alternate Universes